Konoha's other kitsune
by KurohiKitsune
Summary: The well messes up after a demon adoption ceremony sending Kagome to Naruto's world. Not only that, she turns into a kid again. What's going to change now that Kagome's there? Rated for vilence and lanuage.
1. Graduating

**_Alright! frist Fanfic, also my very first crossover so no major flaming..._**

**_Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha, If i did Sesshoumaru would be the main character not Inu-baka. I do however own this story._**

"**I'm at the end of my rope Naruto, you failed the graduation test last time and the time before that. Tomorrow you got another chance and your messing up again." Iruka-sensei preached to Naruto. His rant was interrupted when some one opened the door.**

"**I'm hurt Iruka-sensei, you caught Naruto and forgot about me…" said a smooth voice as a pouting girl with long blue-black hair tied in a high ponytail walked through the door accompanied by two Jounin. Her ****ice blue eyes shone with mischief as the Jounin left.**

"**Kagome!" Iruka-sensei called out. Not at all surprised that she had also been involved in the prank. **

"**Yes sensei?" The girl, now known to be ****Kagome, asked in an innocent voice with a huge grin on her face. The grin brought out the three whisker-like marks on her face. Hers however were dark silver-gray instead of black like Naruto's.**

"**Just…go sit down with Naruto…" Iruka sighed. He had no clue as to what to do with them, ****Kagome was at the top of the class but she was constantly getting into trouble. Naruto simply was a class clown. Though Kagome often helped him in class.**

"**Naruto," ****Kagome whispered as class started. "Tonight we have to practice for the test."**

"**Why" Naruto whined/whispered.**

"**You want to be Hokage, right?" ****Kagome asked, Naruto nodded. "Well then the sooner you graduate the sooner you can reach your goal." At that a look of understanding appeared on Naruto's face.**

"**Okay class, today, thanks to Naruto and ****Kagome, I am going to review your Transformation Jutsu." Iruka-sensei said. The class gave a collective groan.**

**Sakura went first, doing the jutsu perfectly, transforming into Iruka-sensei, then trying to get Sasuke's attention for it. Then Sasuke performed the jutsu and walked off. All of it done in a brooding silence. Then it was ****Kagome's turn. She preformed the jutsu to look like Naruto. She even threw in a "Believe it!" for effect. Finally Naruto was up. He sent Kagome a grin and she knew what was coming.**

"**Transformation Jutsu!" Naruto called out and a cloud of smoke enveloped him. The smoke dispersed to show a naked adult female Naruto with clouds covering the more sensitive areas. ****Kagome looked around at the males with a fox's grin on her face. Many boys were blushing, some even had nosebleeds.**

"**Wow…Hey Naruto you were right there are a lot of closet perverts here!" she called out.**

"**Heh…yea even sensei!" Naruto cheered as the jutsu ended and he rushed over to her.**

"**NARUTO!" Iruka-sensei yelled.**

**0o0-O.o.O-0o0**

"**You two aren't going home until the Hokage are spotless." Iruka-sensei called to them as they were cleaning off the Hokage faces. **

"**Che" ****Kagome scoffed at him.**

"**Not like anyone is waiting for us at home anyway." Naruto grumbled.**

"**You know if you get this done, I might take you out to Raman…the good stuff." Iruka suggested.**

"**Really?" Naruto asked. Iruka nodded. "Yeah!" Naruto cheered as he turned to Kagome, who had a huge grin.**

"**Lets get working then Naru!" ****Kagome chirped.**

**0o0-O.o.O-0o0**

"**Sensei…can I ask you something?" Naruto asked**

"**What? You want another bowl?" Iruka replied**

"**I would." ****Kagome spoke up. Iruka smiled and nodded.**

"**Well I was wondering if…I could try on your Hitai-ate?" Naruto asked as ****Kagome was served another bowl.**

"**Huh? I'm sorry Naruto, you can only wear a Hitai-ate when your graduate the academy." Iruka said.**

"**Humph…Another bowl please!" Naruto called out.**

"**Heh…Sensei you are paying for every noodle we eat." ****Kagome said ordering yet another bowl. Iruka sighed.**

**0o0-O.o.O-0o0**

"**Today's graduation test is the Clone Jutsu." Iruka said and Naruto started to freak out. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw ****Kagome and noticed she was wearing a different outfit. She was wearing a black, sleeveless long coat with a high collar and her clans symbol, a silver crescent moon, on the back. For a shirt she simply bandaged her chest and had a dark purple fishnet shirt that came to her elbow. She had on a pair of black jeans that were tight from the waist until the knee then they hung loose. She wore twin silver belts in an 'x' fashion. He thought her weapons were hidden in the coat.**

"**Naruto," her voice stopped his musings. "Remember our training." She told him kindly.**

"**Kagome Youko-Taisho. Your turn." Iruka called.**

"**See you later Naruto." ****Kagome called over her shoulder as she went into the next room.**

"**Okay, any time your ready ****Kagome." Iruka said**

"**One question first Iruka-sensei. Did you remember what I asked you?" ****Kagome asked.**

"**Yes now please perform the jutsu." Iruka assured. ****Kagome smirked and no words came from her mouth as five clones appeared around her.**

"**You passed. Here." Iruka smiled as he pulled out a Hitai-ate from his pocket. It had a black cloth instead of the traditional navy blue. The clones disappeared as she took the Hitai-ate and tied it around her waist. She left the room and waited for Naruto by the swings**

**While she was waiting she started thinking about her past.**

Flashback no jutsu…

_**She was in the middle of a clearing with Sesshoumaru and Shippo. The moon was full over head as Sesshoumaru cut open one of his palms, then one of Shippo's and finally both of her own.**_

"_**Remember Imouto this ceremony will turn you into the kind of demon you act most like." Sesshoumaru reminded her. She nodded and pressed her cuts to her Aniki's and her son's at the same moment. She could feel the blood mixing and felt a slight pain at the end of her spine and top of her head.**_

"_**Momma you turned into a Shadow Kitsune!" Shippo cheered.**_

"_**Now for your training." Sesshoumaru said with a sadistic glint in his eyes. 'What have I gotten into now?'**_

_**End flashback no jutsu! **_

**Then she changed her last name to Youko-Taisho. Youko seeing as that was what she was told Shippo's old clan was called before they were hunted to near extinction. Taisho for Sesshoumaru's Clan. She had also gained her whisker marks along with the crescent moon that was at the back of her neck, but no one here knows about that one. She stopped her musings in time to see Naruto walking dejectedly toward her.**

"**What's wrong Naru?" ****Kagome asked him**

"**I made three clones but only two could do any thing." Naruto sighed. ****Kagome gave him a sad smile and a hug. Naruto was like a little brother to her, so she didn't like to see him this way.**

"**Hey Naruto," ****Kagome said as he sat on the swing and she started softly pushing him. "You want to go get Raman later?"**

"**Not right now, Naiko…" Naruto said looking at the group of happy kids and parents. Then they heard the whispers.**

'**I heard that the Uzumaki boy didn't make it.'**

'**Yea, well serves him right, I still can't believe they let not only him but the Yoko****-Taisho girl into the academy.'**

'**The Yoko****-Taisho even made it through and became a Genin.' **

'**What are they thinking.'**

'**Yea both of those kids are monsters."**

**Naruto looked at the ground and ****Kagome glared at the gossiping women. How dare they. They can say what they will about her but no one insults Naruto! She started to snarl at the women who quickly rushed away. There were few clans that could make such animalistic sounds. The only one she knew of was the Inuzukas; Oddly enough Sesshoumaru had started them. He even stopped by once. He had come to bring her an ancient scroll that held a jutsu to summon companions like Kirara only it would be a fox. She was planing on summoning her fox soon.**

"**Hey ****Kagome?" Naruto asked.**

"**Yea Naruto." ****Kagome said.**

"**Mizuki-sensei said if I could learn a jutsu from this scroll that he would make me a Genin." Naruto said eagerly**

"**Okay you get the scroll and meet me at our regular training area." ****Kagome told him and he ran off. She smiled at his retreating form as she disappeared in a fury of black rose petals.**

**0o0-O.o.O-0o0**

"**Okay Naru, one more time." ****Kagome encouraged as Iruka came upon them.**

"**Got ya!" Iruka called out. Naruto and ****Kagome turned to him.**

"**Great timing Iruka-sensei!" Naiko said, "Once you see the jutsu then you can pass Naruto!"**

"**Huh?" Iruka asked confused.**

"**Yea that's what Mizuki-sensei told me! Any one who learns a jutsu from this scroll passes!" Naruto chimed in. Iruka stood there in shock as kunai flew at them. ****Kagome grabbed Naruto as Iruka was hit.**

"**I should have known." Iruka ground out.**

"**Hurry Naruto give me the scroll." Mizuki told them.**

"**Don't Naruto he wants it for his own gain." Iruka yelled.**

"**I'm agreeing with Iruka, Naruto."**** Kagome murmured to him**

"**Don't listen to them Naruto. They don't want you to be powerful. They've all been lying to you Naruto." Mizuki said **

"**No Mizuki don't tell him! You know the decree!" Iruka shouted**

"**What decree? Why does everyone ****but us know about it?" Naruto asked seeing Kagome's confused look**

"**The Hokage decreed that no one was to tell you that you are the vessel of the Kyuubi no Yo****uko." Mizuki said. "That's why every one hates you. I know Iruka hates you, you're the reason he has no family. I bet even Kagome hates you!"**

"**Mizuki-sensei," an icy voice said. "I have a question." Everyone turned to look at ****Kagome. Her bangs covered her eyes but her hair tie was being undone leaving her hair free to fly around her form in a non-existent wind. A strange glow coming off the back of her neck "Why would I hate some one that is like me?" she growled. She raised her head to reveal blood red eyes with cat-like slits for pupils as her ears moved to the top of her head becoming black and fox-like. Her Whisker markings became more prominent and three foxtails appeared at the end of her spine.**

"**Oh, I forgot, had Yoko-Taisho, your clan-mates are the ones who called the Kyuubi no Yoko that day. So I guess Iruka would hate both of you." Mizuki sneered. This was something that had been planted when Kagome had arrived in Konoha. She didn't know who did it but it was done.**

"**Naruto you want to help me beat him to a pulp?" ****Kagome snarled showing her fangs and flexing her claws. "Cause he's lying, true Youko-Taisho members can smell lies. He didn't think this one through very well."**

"**Then it would be my pleasure." As Naruto did hand signs ****Kagome bit her thumb with her fangs and did a few signs herself.**

"**YOUKO SUMMONING JUTSU!"**

"**SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" **

**They called at the same time. In a huge cloud of smoke appeared innumerable Narutos and what looked like two three tailed fox kits. One kit was silver with gold eyes, The other crimson with emerald eyes.**

"**K****ouba, Hisaki time to show your stuff." Kagome said instinctively knowing the name of her ninken. The foxes nodded and where engulfed in two different substances. The silver one was surrounded by black sakura flowers and the crimson one was incased in black fire. In their stood huge versions of the silver and crimson kits with black sakura and fire, respectively, swirling around their paws and tails.**

"**Crap…" Mizuki muttered as the many Naruto and the three foxes flew at him.**

**0o0-O.o.O-0o0**

"**Here you go Naruto." Iruka said handing Naruto his Hitai-ate. Naruto grinned as he put it on his forehead.**

"**Hey Naruto…" ****Kagome started.**

"**Yeah?" Naruto turned to her.**

"**Well that apartment of yours is small and I've been living in the main house in the Yo****uko-Taisho compound alone," Kagome started "and I still can't find a use for every room and I was wondering if you'd want to move in with me?"**

"**That's sounds awesome ****Kagome!" Naruto cheered. Awesome we'll move your stuff tonight if you want, you go pick the room, Iruka-sensei would be happy to help me. Right Iruka-sensei?"**

"**Yea just one question." Iruka said.**

"**What?" ****Kagome asked **

"**Which is K****ouba, which is Hisaki?" Iruka scratched the back of his head when he asked.**

"**The silver is K****ouba, the crimson is Hisaki."**

**0o0-O.o.O-0o0**


	2. Genin Teams

_**NO MAJOR FLAMING**_

**_DISCLAIMER-doesn't 'fanfiction' imply 'does not own' cause sadly i don't own either Inuyasha or Naruto._**

"I WON!"

"NO I DID!"

"And thus the pointless fight ensues" Kagome muttered. She was slightly upset because for some reason Naruto wanted to sit next to Sasuke, which meant he wanted her to be within ten feet as the emo-boy. Simply put she did not like him much. Of course Kouba and Hisaki didn't much care for him either, mainly because of her dislike of him. They now sat on her shoulders glaring at Sasuke

"Sasuke!" called pink Barbie. Kagome looked in front of her to see said Barbie pulling Naruto out of his seat next to duck-ass. "Can I sit next to yo-" she stopped as a vine rapped around her foot and started to dangle her upside down. She gained a lot of abilities from the blood bond. She had the control over plants and fire as all Kitsunes did. She simply preferred plants, which she could talk to as could any Kitsune. She also had a poisonous energy whip like Sesshoumaru but hers was Violet due to her shadow heritage, which also gave her the ability to speak to shadows. She was very proficient at Genjutsu as all foxes can naturally conjure illusions.

"Pinkie, Naruto was sitting there so no you may not." She said getting back to the situation. Everyone turned to see the vine came from Kagome's hand.

"HEY PUT BILLBOARD BROW DOWN YOU FREAK!" screeched the other Barbie. The vine split and soon she was also upside down.

"Do not screech again or you might loose you voice…" Kagome said in a menacing tone that clearly said the screeching would not be the direct cause of their voice lose. Due to her Aniki's training she had became slightly sadistic. Iruka stepped into the room as the vine dropped the Barbies.

"Okay class sit down." Every one turned towards Iruka. "I will announce the teams of three, due to numbers there will be one team of four. The teams were decided based on ranking and ability. There will be no change in teams."

.

.

.

"Team Seven is Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and Youko-Taisho Kagome." At this point Naruto looked a little down and Sakura looked like she wanted to die. Now Kagome was glaring daggers at the girl she thought of as an 'annoying and useless fan-girl.' Of course she would not say anything since Naruto had his childish crush on her.

"Iruka-sensei, Why was a great Shinobi like me put on a team with a teme like Sasuke?" Naruto called out standing up.

"Yea and why was a superior Kunoichi like me put on the same team as a freak like Kagome?" Sakura screeched who also stood.

"Sakura, what did I say about screeching?" Kagome icily whispered. Sakura whimpered and slowly sat back down.

"Naruto, Sakura, we had to put the dead last with the top of the class. It evens out the scores. You two had the lowest while Sasuke and Kagome had the highest."

**0o0-O.o.O-0o0**

"HE'S LATE!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto…" Kagome said

"Oh…sorry Kagome …heh" Naruto laughed nervously and walked over to look out the door.

"Naruto, sit down." Sakura told him.

"That won't work Pinkie." Kagome sighed fingering a black rose with Kouba and Hisaki looking at her.

"Heh. I know what I'll do." Naruto mumbled as he put an eraser in the door.

"He won't fall for that Naruto!" Sakura Screeched. About a minute later she was proven wrong as the door opened and the eraser fell on a man with spiky silver hair.

"My first impression, You're a bunch of idiots." He said "Meet me on the roof." And he poofed out of the room.

Naruto turned to tell Kagome but only saw a swirl of black rose petals. Naruto shrugged and headed to the roof in front of the others. When he reached the roof he saw their Jounin sensei leaning against the railing, reading an orange book and Kagome looking at her black rose in boredom with Hisaki and Kouba on either side of her. Naruto sat on her right with Kouba. Sasuke went to her left next to Hisaki. Sakura sat on Sasuke's other side.

"Okay, lets introduce our selves." Their sensei said

"What are we suppose to say sensei?" Sakura asked

"Your likes…dislikes…dreams…hobbies that kind of stuff." Their sensei told them.

"Why don't you go first to show us." Naruto said

"I'm Hatake Kakashi. Likes and dislikes, I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams… I have lots of hobbies." Kakashi said.

'So we basically learned his name…' they thought.

" Your turn, starting with you on the right." Kakashi said

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I like instant Raman. I especially like the Raman Iruka-sensei buys me. I also like hanging out with my best friend and partner in crime Kagome. I hate the three minutes you have to wait after pouring the water in the Raman cup. My hobby is comparing different types of Raman, and my dream is to be the greatest Hokage!" Naruto called out the last part.

Kakashi sweat dropped and looked at Sakura "Next is you"

"I'm Haruno Sakura. What I like…I mean who I like is…" Sakura looks at Sasuke and blushes. "My hobby is…" Sakura starts giggling

'Stalking duck-ass' Kagome added in her head

"My dream is…" more giggling

"And, what do you hate?" Kakashi asked

"Naruto and Kagome!" Sakura screeched. At this Naruto looked hurt while Kagome turned to Sakura.

"Sakura, if you keep screeching like that you'll lose your voice." She said in a far to sweet tone.

"Okay…next is…" Kakashi started

"Duck-ass why don't you go?" Kagome asked looking at Sasuke. Sasuke glared at her but started anyway.

"My name…is Uchiha Sasuke. I hate a lot of things, and I don't really like anything. I will not call it a dream because it will be reality. I will restore my clan and destroy a certain someone." For about a minute everyone was silent.

"Okay…last one." Kakashi said looking at Kagome.

"Che, I am Youko-Taisho Kagome. The silver fox is Kouba. The red fox is Hisaki. I like what I like, plane and simple. I hate annoying, useless fan-girls, those who refuse to get over the past, and people who blame others for some thing they couldn't have done. My hobbies are training and figuring out different ways to convince or trick Naruto to train. My dream is to make the people start respecting Naruto and me and get them to realize we have yet to do any harm to them." Kagome said in a neutral voice

'So I have a Raman obsessed boy, a boy obsessed girl, a revenge obsessed boy and a girl…I don't know what to call her… great…" Kakashi thought. "Meet me at training ground seven at five. I have a survival exercise for you." Kakashi said as he turned to leave "oh and you might not want to eat breakfast or you'll puke" then he left.

"Naru, meet me at the Youko-Taisho training grounds." Kagome said before she and her foxes disappeared in a swirl of black rose petals. Naruto sighed and walked to the roof door. He was in for hell…

**0o0-O.o.O-0o0**

The sun wasn't even up when the four of them got to training ground seven. Kagome looked around seeing their sensei wasn't there then jumped into the branches of a nearby tree and started to doze off. Naruto agreed with her plan and sat at the base of the tree and was out like a light.

"What are you doing?" Sakura shouted

"Taking a nap, wake us up at a reasonable time." Kagome growled.

Soon it was 9 and Kagome was up but still in the tree. Naruto was just waking up when Kagome had an idea.

"Naruto the faster you wake up the faster you'll get the Raman Flavored breakfast bars I brought." She said. That got Naruto up. When he was standing under her she tossed him two Raman bars and to two dark chocolate strawberry bars out for herself. She even had food for Hisaki and Kouba who had arrived half and hour ago.

"Sensei said not to eat!" Sakura yelled.

"No, he suggested we don't but I don't feel like accepting that suggestion." Kagome told her then turned to Naruto. "Naru, Hide the rappers before he gets here." Naruto nodded then scarified down the breakfast bars. Kagome also ate quickly and they were done in 5 minutes.

At 10 Kakashi finally showed asking if everyone was ready.

"Hey you're late!" Naruto and Sakura called out.

"Well a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way." He replied

"That's a lie sensei, I can smell it." Kagome said. "You need to lie better if you're going to lie to me."

"Ah hem…lets get started." Kakashi said as he walked over to the three stumps. There was an alarm clock, which he set. "It's set for noon." The he turned to the Genin and took out three bells. "The assignment is simple, get the bells. Whoever does not get a bell is tied to a stump while I and possibly you teammates eat in front of you. They also get shipped back to the academy."

'So that's why he told us not to eat.' They thought. Kagome smirked very glad she didn't listen. At her look Kakashi's visible eye narrowed.

"Wait sensei why is there only three bells and four of us?" Sakura asked.

"Ah…that way at least one of you will be tied to a post and go back to the academy." Kakashi said. Kagome's smirk grew. "You can use any weapons including shuriken. If you aren't prepared to kill you won't get the bells."

"But sensei those weapons are to dangerous, you could get hurt." Sakura whined. Suddenly Kagome started laughing.

"He is a Jounin, you are Genin. You won't touch him." Kagome said between laughs.

"But Kagome he couldn't dodge the eraser…" Naruto trailed off.

"Class clowns are easy to ignore." Kakashi jump in. "usually the weakest links, lowest scores, losers." That got Naruto mad but Kakashi ignored him and continued. "When I say start you can begin." At that point Naruto charged kunai in hand. However Kakashi appeared behind him and twisted Naruto's arm so the kunai pointed at the back of his neck.

"Don't be in such a rush, I didn't say start yet." Kakashi said.

"Sensei, let him go or I'll let them bite off your legs." Kagome's cold voice said. Then Kakashi realized that what looked to be giant versions of her fox kits with either black fire or black sakura swirling around their paws and tails had his legs in their jaws.

'How did I not notice that?' He thought as Kagome walked up to him and grabbed Naruto's collar dragging him back to the others. Once Naruto was next to the others the foxes let go of him and went back to Kagome who put Naruto on the red one and got on the silver one herself. The foxes looked at her and she nodded. They nodded in response.

"Heh…you both came at me fully prepared to kill me so…I'm actually starting to like you. Ready, start!" he called and the two foxes took to the skies and flew into the forest as Sasuke and Sakura ran to hide in the trees. "They're hiding them selves well." Kakashi mumbled


	3. Kakashi's test

_**Sorry little short...**_

_**Disclaimer-Its a **_**FAN_fiction. i am a _FAN _so i don't own the anime or manga... sadly_**

In a clearing in the forest Kagome and Naruto Jumped off Kouba and Hisaki as they landed.

"Naruto, I have a plan to get the bells but you need to distract Kakashi-sensei. Use you shadow clones and I'll have Kouba and Hisaki help you 'kay." Kagome told him. Naruto smirked and nodded and started to walk off to find Kakashi.

"Uh…Naruto…" Kagome said, Naruto turned. "Kakashi sensei is the other way." She said while pointing in the direction they came.

After going in the right direction it didn't take long for Naruto to find Kakashi. His new sensei was wandering around the forest reading an orange book. Naruto smirked as he did hand signs.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" he yelled to get Kakashi's attention. To say the least the shout and the thousand Narutos were enough to get his attention.

"Hmm?" he asked. At that the two huge foxes joined the Narutos and they charged at him. When he tried to move he noticed that he was covered in vines up to his knees. When he realized what had happened to him his eyes widened and his shoulders slumped. You could almost hear him think 'oh crap…' However when the first Naruto landed a hit he poofed. The rest stood there dumbfounded. That was until another Kakashi started to get rid of the shadow clones. By the time he was done with the clones he was not even winded. Then he turned to the real Naruto and smirked. Disappeared then reappeared crouched behind Naruto.

"A THOUSAND YEARS OF PAIN!" he called out as he pocked Naruto's butt and Naruto went flying. Kakashi turned when he heard a sigh behind him. What he saw was Kagome standing with her foxes at her side.

"Seriously sensei?" Kagome asked him before turning to the red fox. "Go find him Hisaki." The red one nodded and flew off then the silver one looked at her. "You can go too Kouba." she sighed. Then the silver one followed his companion. Finally she turned back to Kakashi. She reached inside her coat and Kakashi tensed slightly as she pulled out…

Her black rose…

"Umm… Kagome …why did you pull out a rose?" Kakashi asked

"To fight." Kagome told him like it was obvious "Why else?"

"How will a rose help you fight?" he was confused. His confession grew with her smirk. Then she disappeared. He was about to start looking for her as something rapped around his arm and pierced his skin. He turned to see a green vine with black thorns rapped tightly up to his elbow. He followed the vine and saw Kagome holding the other end in her right hand.

"Secret Ninja Art: Rose Whip" She said with a smirk as she used her left hand for hand signs. Suddenly vines started creep up his person. To say he was not expecting one of his fresh-out-of-the-academy students to know such techniques would be a major understatement. Sasuke knowing a few fire jutsus was one thing since they were not that high level, but these were techniques he had never heard of much less seen. (The reason for that is she found them in the library Sesshou left her. So they aren't well known.) The vines had reached his shoulders and stopped. Suddenly dark blue flowers bloomed and threw pollen in his face. He slowly started to become drowsy as he heard Kagome say,

"Earth Style: Sleeping Bloom Jutsu. Night sensei" then he blacked out.

Kagome sighed as her new sensei collapsed. He wasn't trying and she knew that was the only reason she got him down so easily. She plucked off all three bells from his belt, putting them on her ponytail, and picked him up. She used her Teleportation Jutsu to take them back to the stumps. She placed him against the one with his alarm clock on it and checked the time. She had 15 minutes to find Naruto and give him a bell. The alarm would easily wake Kakashi-sensei if he didn't wake sooner so she didn't worry about that. She let her rose whip revert back to a black rose and went into the forest to find Naruto. However she did not find Naruto. What she found was Sasuke buried up to his chin in the ground. She was lucky enough to find him just as Sakura did too. She watched as the pink-haired fan-girl stared at her beloved obviously thinking Kakashi had chopped his head off. She doubted it helped when he spoke.

"Sakura…"

"AHH! SAUSKE'S JUST A TALKING HEAD! AHH!" Sakura screamed then fainted. That's when the laughing started. Sasuke did not appreciate that some one was laughing at his predicament. He wanted to glare at Kagome, cause it was definitely her voice and laugh, only she could have such a laugh.

"Would you shut up and help me?" he growled at her, some how this made her laugh harder. It was a good 5 minutes before she stopped.

"I'll help you out duck-ass don't worry." He heard her say as vines wrapped around his head and pulled him out into the air before dropping him unceremoniously onto the ground. He got up and glared at Kagome before going to wake up Sakura.

"Do you usually glare at the people that help you?" Kagome asked as she walked up to Sakura and pulled out a bright yellow flower.

"My name is not duck-ass." He said simply as Kagome made Sakura inhale the flower's scent.

"No, but that's what your hair resembles. A duck's ass." She stated as Sakura came to.

"I need to get a bell before lunch." Sasuke muttered

"Well you got ten minutes and Kakashi is asleep by the stumps last time I saw him. But now I must find Naruto, Hisaki, and Kouba." Kagome said as she left. She had failed to mention that she had all the bells. That was until they jingled lightly. Sasuke did not miss this. He turned to her and noticed she had all three bells dangling from her ponytail. He rushed at her going for a bell but vines shot at him and pinned him to a tree.

"You just got dug up…are you really that eager to go back in the ground?" Kagome asked as she turned around. Her nails were now claws and her human canine teeth had become fangs. Her pupils had become cat-like slits. However she had not completely let loose her youki so the tails and ears did not appear and her eye color did not change. Sakura was trembling as she slowly backed away. Sasuke glared at her and started to struggle against the vines, which only got tighter. Kagome turned to see Kouba and Hisaki flying at her, they started to yip and growl and bark. Sasuke and Sakura were confused but realized they were speaking to Kagome when she replied.

"Did he now? And sensei was conscious enough to catch him?" both foxes nodded. "Naruto you have the worst luck." She sighed as she started to walk back to where she came from. Stopping when she remembered Sasuke was still held by her vines. She turned and walked up to him, back to how she looked normally.

"I'll give you a bell if you promise not to tell anyone what you saw." She stated flatly.

"Fine, no one will know." Sasuke said. Kagome plucked a bell from her hair and let the Uchiha down. She tossed the bell at him and walked back to the stumps to find Naruto already tied up. She shook her head at him and placed the last bell among his blonde locks right as the clock rang.

Sasuke and Sakura came from the bushes just as Kakashi poofed in front of the stumps. Kagome jumped onto the middle stump, crossed her legs and sat down. The other two sat on either side of Naruto.

"I've decided," Kakashi said "you shouldn't go back to the academy" Kakashi paused

"But all I did was faint and fall over…you get points for that?" than she and Naruto started to cheer.

"You should stop being Shinobi." Kakashi said. The cheers stopped abruptly at this. "You are all just brats" Kakashi claimed. Sasuke attack and Kagome brought out her rose whip. The scuffle ended in Kakashi sitting on Sasuke and yanking the whip from Kagome's hands, making it revert it back into a black rose.

"LET GO OF SASUKE YOU CAN'T SIT ON HIM LIKE THAT!" Sakura screamed.

"Sensei, please return my rose so I can slice you into little chunks of flesh." Kagome said in a chilling voice making even Kakashi shiver in slight fear. She was clearly stating she was not someone to mess around with

"I don't think so." Kakashi said not showing any emotion "Brats shouldn't play with such things. You don't think like Shinobi so you shouldn't have Shinobi tools. I say this because none of you figured out the reason behind the test."

"Reason?" Naruto questioned.

"Why do we put you on teams?" Kakashi asked him

"I don't get it." Sakura stated

"I do," Kagome spoke up "and me and Naru worked together for our first attack, if you remember correctly."

"Yes you did but then you fought with your other team members." Kakashi reminded her "and Naruto here was going to eat lunch before time."

"So Hisaki and Kouba told me, as for the fight with Sasuke, he attacked me first." Kagome defended herself.

"You failed to inform him you had the bells, simply pointing them to where you left me." Kakashi pointed out.

"I only had one bell to give, seeing as I promised Naruto one, and there were two of them. I was merely waiting for one to ask." Kagome stated "and the reason I hid them was my own test."

"Fine, I will give this team a second chance. After lunch we will try again so return the bells and eat but don't feed Naruto." He said. Kagome tossed hers and Naruto's as Kakashi grabbed Sasuke's. Once he had all the bells he poofed away. The minute he was gone Sakura passed out the bentos. Kagome opened hers and set it on the ground for the foxes then she cut Naruto's ropes and gave him one of the lunches she hid behind the right stump.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked in a panicked voice.

"Giving Naruto the bento I made this morning for him." Kagome said calmly.

"You're going to get in trouble." Sakura sounded worried.

"I got my hands on a scroll once" Kagome said as she went and got her rose "that said, in the Shinobi world those who break rules and regulations are scum," she paused as she opened her bento. "But those who ignore their comrades and friends are worse than scum." She took a bite of sushi and chewed waiting until she had swallowed to continue "If I'm scum either way then I'd rather break the rules. Wouldn't you?" she finished with the question. At that Naruto started to eat. Of course the minute the first bite entered his mouth Kakashi appeared in a huge cloud of smoke in front of Kagome.

"You!" he growled "What did you do?"

"I gave Naruto food. You really have to ask that question?" Kagome said, "if you were able to get here so fast then you heard my explanation."

"And because of that you all…" he paused giving them time to squirm "pass." He ended cheerfully "Missions start tomorrow at 6." And with that he left.


	4. Tazuna's Mission

**_There are a few reviews i have answers for._**

**_to sexy midnight miko- I was typing another story for me and my friends at the same time so i confused at which story was up so...its a typo...what was happening was similar so that was what she would say...sorry..._**

**_to starlight luna- sorry to confuse you, she dose use hand sighs i just miss worded it i guess..._**

**_to Cosmic-lover- correct i based her jutsu off of Kurama and there will be some like what Shippo dose._**

**_to all other revewers- Thank you for the reveiws!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I didn't own them in any of the other chapters why would i own them now?_**

"Sasuke, I'm at point B."

"Sakura at point C."

"Che, Kagome at point D"

"Naruto, I'm at point A. Believe it."

"You're slow Naruto." Kakashi said through the transmitter his voice sounding in all their earphones. "Okay squad seven…hmm…target has moved!" they all chased after the target.

"What's your distance from the target?" Kakashi asked

"5 meters" Naruto responded "I'm ready just give the signal."

"I'm ready too" Sasuke murmured

"So am I" Sakura

"Ready" Kagome came in with.

"Now!" Kakashi signaled. All four of them rushed to the target but Naruto got there first. How ever with his ever-horrible luck the cat fought back.

"Positive ID Sensei ribbon on the right ear." Kagome rang in. She tried to not get close to the cat. She hasn't ever been on good terms with cats. In her whole life the only cats who didn't hate her were Buyo and Kirara.

"Mission: lost pet Tora accomplished." Kakashi said.

"CAN'T WE GET A BETTER MISSION THAN THIS? I HATE CATS!" Naruto shouted.

**0o0-O.o.O-0o0**

'No wonder the cat ran away…' was the almost unanimous thought in the room. The woman paid the Hokage and left, still squishing the cat.

"Okay, for the next mission for team 7, there's baby-sitting and elder's grandson, helping his wife with shopping, digging up potatoes, or-"

"NO!" Naruto complained "I want a real mission! Something exciting! Not these little kid missions! I'm not the same kid I was before!"

"He's got a point" Kagome and Sasuke said. Sakura just punched Naruto in the head. Not the best idea because by doing that she not only angered Kagome but got within her reach. So as it happens, she punched Naruto she had her face on the floor with a large bump on her head.

"What was that for?" Sakura yelled at Kagome.

"You hit Naruto and I'll hit you." Kagome responded with a weird glint in her eyes.

"How dare you!" Iruka shouted, "You are a new Genin! You start with simple missions to improve yourself."

"Naruto, missions that come in to the village can range from babysitting to assassinations. These are analyzed and ranked depending on difficulty. You are Genin so you receive D-ranked missions." The Hokage explained then looked at Naruto.

"So yesterday I had beef Raman and today I'm thinking miso Raman." Naruto was telling Kagome.

"I still say we should go to this oden stand I found." Kagome chimed in.

"Listen!" the Hokage called

"You always lecture us like you're our grandfather!" Naruto yelled

"We are not the same brats who use to pull pranks all the time!" Kagome supported

"We are Shinobi and we want a Shinobi mission!" They finished together and turned around in a huff.

"Fine, since you are so determined I'll give your team a C-ranked mission. You are to guard someone on a journey." The Hokage said.

"Who? Who?" Naruto asked excited.

"Don't be so impatient. Send him in." the Hokage called out the last part. The door opened to reveal…an old man with a sake bottle…

"What, I'm gonna be guarded by a bunch of snot nosed brats?" the old man asked. "And you can't except me to believe those two midgets are actually Shinobi." That comment sent Naruto in to a frenzy yelling about destroying the man.

"Naruto you can't destroy the client." Kakashi said then he saw Kagome walking up to the man.

"I may be short, but don't underestimate me, it's the worst thing you could do." Kagome said in a voice that said 'do it again and you will have seen your last sunrise'. The man looked to Kakashi to see if it might happen and Kakashi nodded.

"Okay I'll let you guard me. I am Tazuna, a master bridge builder. I need to return to my country to finish a bridge that will change our world." Tazuna stated. "So I expect you to get me there safely even at the cost of your life."

**0o0-O.o.O-0o0**

"YAHOO!" Naruto cheered "What are you so hyped about?" Sakura asked

"Pinkie, it's his first time leaving the village," Kagome sighed

"Yep! So I am officially a traveler now!" Naruto told everyone

"Am I really supposed to trust my life to this kid? He's a joke." Tazuna said

"Don't worry I'm a Jounin and I wont let you die." Kakashi smoothed over

"Don't insult a Shinobi! It's a bad idea! And I am one of the greatest Shinobi over! I'm gonna be Hokage one of these days!" Naruto shouted.

"You can become Hokage ten times over, you'll still be nobody to me." Tazuna said as he started to walk off

"I'll show you!" Naruto yelled and tried to attack Tazuna

"Naruto you're supposed to protect the client not attack them." Kakashi said as he held Naruto back. Tazuna smirked at Naruto's outburst. However he soon tripped over a root that he hadn't seen.

"Careful Tazuna-san. We can't protect people from themselves." Kagome said. Tazuna got up and they started to head off.

**0o0-O.o.O-0o0**

"Tazuna-san, your country is the land of waves right?" Sakura asked

"Yea what of it?" Tazuna replied

"Sensei," Kagome chimed in "is there Shinobi in the land of waves?"

"No, " Kakashi informed them "there are no Shinobi in the land of waves. But there are hidden villages in other countries where Shinobi live."

"Oh…yea…that makes sense. Since Shinobi villages mean military strength and the land of waves is a small island with the sea for protection it wouldn't need a Shinobi village." Kagome muttered remembering the time Iruka had spoke of the Shinobi villages. Kagome zoned out as Kakashi explained the kage.

The group continued to walk for a time in silence. Kagome stared at the ground not finding anything better to do. That's probably the only reason she noticed the puddle on the road.

'When was the last time it rained,' She thought 'surely there shouldn't still be puddles…' that thought put her on edge. So she was not as surprised as the rest when two Shinobi flew from the puddle and chained up Kakashi.

"One down." The new Shinobi said as they tore their sensei to pieces

"Two down" muttered one as he appeared behind Naruto. Kagome ran and managed to plant her foot on his face. Using that as a boost she pulled out her rose and morphed it into her whip. She rapped the whip around the first guys neck as Sasuke pinned their chain to a tree. Kagome landed on said tree and used her whip to keep the man at bay but could do nothing as his comrade went to attack Tazuna. Sasuke and Sakura got in front of the attack, but the Kakashi knocked the guy out.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura squealed. Naruto and Kagome looked at where Kakashi was and saw a pile of logs.

"Replacement Jutsu." Muttered Kagome as she noticed the guy she had been holding back had passed out due to lack of oxygen so she reverted the whip back into a rose and put it in her coat. Jumping out of the tree she grabbed the Shinobi and noticed the symbol on the Hitai-ate.

"Sensei, these are Kirigakure Shinobi." Kagome said

"Yes, these are the Chunin, the demon brothers, known for never giving up on a fight. Sasuke, Kagome, good job protecting Tazuna. I'm sorry I didn't come out sooner Naruto but I didn't think you would freeze up." Kakashi said. Then he turned to Tazuna. "We need to talk." Then he went and tied the Chunin to a tree. A minute after her was done one of them regained consciousness.

"How did you know about the ambush?" He asked

"A puddle on a clear day when it hasn't rained in weeks…" Kakashi said

"Then why leave my life to the kids?" Tazuna asked

"I had to see who their target was."

"What are you getting at?" Tazuna sounded offended

"I mean were they after one of us, Shinobi against Shinobi, or were they after you the master bridge builder. If this is a C-ranked Mission that means we are to protect you from non-Shinobi threats, Such as highwaymen and robbers." Kakashi added, "if we knew Shinobi would be attacking you we would have sent out a different squad. It would have been B-ranked or higher. We are now outside the needs of the mission."

"We are Genin." Sakura whined "We aren't trained for this. Lets go back to Konoha. We need to treat Naruto's Wound." At that excuse Kagome walked up to Naruto and inspected the wound.

"Naruto it's poisoned." Kagome said. At the thought of him being the reason for them having to go back Naruto pulled out a Kunai and stabbed his hand to remove the poison. Then he spoke.

"On the pain in my hand I swear I will never run away or have to be saved by anyone else, I SWEAR IT!" Naruto said

"Naruto…You got the poison out but If we don't stop the bleeding you'll die…" Kakashi said

"Huh?" Naruto said then started to freak out. Kakashi and Kagome sweat-dropped at this. Kagome pulled a roll of bandages out and went to rap the wound. Said wound was healing at an amazing pace. Kakashi also saw this. Kagome rapped it so it wouldn't be infected then grinned.

"I say we keep going." She said.

"Yea we shouldn't give up!" Naruto shouted

"Hn…I agree with the dobe and Kagome." Sasuke said

"What did you call me!" Naruto yelled

"I guess we are continuing on with the mission" Kakashi sighed


	5. The demon of the mist: Zabuza Momochi

_**hello my loyal readers. i hope you like the chapter. its one of my favorites so far!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I didn't own them in any other chapter and i don't now.**_

It was silent as the boat road through the very thick fog. Then the bridge came into view.

"WOW IT'S HUGE!"

Thus the silence was shattered by Naruto's shout.

"Naruto." Kagome hissed "we need to be quiet."

"Why do you think we're paddling instead of using the engine." Tazuna growled smacking Naruto upside the head. Kagome glared at Tazuna for a second before turning to Naruto.

"We need to be quiet." She whispered.

"Tazuna-san," Kakashi said quietly "Who are the men after you?" when he received no response he continued. "If you don't tell us I'll have to end this mission when we reach shore."

"I'm sure you've heard his name before." Tazuna said, "His name is Gatoh. On the surface he owns a trading company but under that he sells drugs through gangs and Shinobi. It was one year ago he set his sights on the land of waves" Tazuna paused in memory "With an island nation if you own the sea around it you own everything. Finance, government, our very lives, but there is one thing he fears. If the bridge is complete then his control over us will break."

"So he wants you gone to stop the bridge." Kagome muttered

"If you knew he would send Shinobi after you why did you lie?" Kakashi asked

"The land of waves is small and poor, Even your nobles have little money. We couldn't afford a B-ranked Mission. If you end the mission when we reach shore I won't make it to my home." He paused before continuing "but don't worry about that. Of course my grandson will call out 'Granddad I want my Granddad'. Oh and my daughter will condemn the Shinobi of Konoha for leaving her father."

"I guess we have no other choice. We'll have to keep guarding you." Kakashi sighed

"Oh, I'm very grateful." Tazuna said

"We are approaching the shore." Said the driver.

**0o0-O.o.O-0o0**

They were walking Tazuna to his house, all of them on edge. It did not help things when Naruto attacked a mouse thinking it was an enemy Shinobi.

"STOP TRYING TO SCORE ME YOU DWARF!" Tazuna shouted causing Kouba and Hisaki to flatten their ears against their heads (thought I forgot them huh…yeah…you thought right heh…). Naruto ignored him and started to look around.

"Over there!" he called as he threw another kunai at a bush. This earned a hit from Sakura, which got her a whack upside the head from Kagome. Sakura glared at Kagome who gave her a 'what did I tell you' look. After this episode Kakashi went to look at what Naruto attacked. It turned out to be a white rabbit. Naruto proceeded to apologize to the rabbit.

"All this over a rabbit…" Tazuna muttered. Kakashi was looking around as if looking for something. This confused Kagome who had turned from the scene Naruto was making.

'What is he looking for?' Kagome asked herself.

"Look out!" Kakashi suddenly yelled causing the group to duck. Just in time too as seconds after they ducked a huge sword went whizzing by. The sword lodged itself in a tree and a man with half his face bandaged stood on the handle. When they saw him Kouba and Hisaki jumped off Kagome's shoulders and stood in front of her defensively not yet transforming.

"Well if it isn't Momochi Zabuza, nukenin from Kirigakure." Kakashi said. At that point Naruto ran to attack but was stopped by Kakashi.

"Naruto get back." Kakashi muttered.

"But why?" Naruto complained

"He's not like the other Shinobi. He's in a whole other league." Kakashi informed them "If he's the opponent I'll need this." As he said that placed a hand on his Hitai-ate.

"Sharingan Kakashi, am I right?" Zabuza asked. Sasuke tensed when he heard that. "Too bad but the old man is mine." Everyone tensed at this, preparing to fight. Kagome reached into her coat and gripped her rose.

"Quick surround and protect the bridge builder." Kakashi said, "stay out of the fight. I taught you teamwork now is the time to use It." after that he lifted his Hitai-ate to reveal a red eye with three marks.

"Looks like I get to see the Sharingan in action." Zabuza said

"Everyone keeps saying Sharingan, Sharingan. What is it?" Naruto asked

"Sharingan," Sasuke said, "is a rare ability that resides in the eyes. It allows the user to instantly see and understand any Genjutsu, Taijutsu, or Ninjutsu."

"And from what I heard" Kagome chimed in "there's more to the Sharingan than that."

"That's right kids." Zabuza added, "The Sharingan can also allow the user to copy a jutsu to the smallest detail." Suddenly a thick mist started to form "and as for the Jounin, we have him in our bingo book. It said you were the man that copied a thousand jutsu, Kakashi the copy ninja."

It was tense for a moment as the fog got thicker.

"Enough talking." Zabuza broke the silence "I need to exterminate the old man." Then the four Genin surrounded Tazuna and the foxes looked at Kagome who shook her head.

"So I have to eliminate you first Kakashi." Zabuza said, "so be it" and he and his sword disappeared. "Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu" rang all around them as a very thick mist appeared. When the mist continued to get thicker Kagome transformed the rose and stood ready to attack or defend.

"Be careful," Kakashi said, "Zabuza is a master at the 'silent kill' technique."

"Silent kill?" Naruto asked

"As the name implies it is a silent and quick technique. So quick you might not even realize you died until you're at heavens gates." Kakashi explained.

"Yeah, guys with that on his side I wouldn't drop my guard if I were you" Kagome said as her grip on her rose whip tightened.

'Was he trying to warn us or scare us?' The other Genin thought

Then the mist got thicker and thicker until Kakashi-sensei could no longer be seen.

"Eight points." Zabuza's voice growled "Any one of them would kill you…Which should I use…" at that Kakashi used some of his Chakra to disperse the mist but the pressures were enormous. The killing intent was almost suffocating.

'So this is what to elite Jounin out for blood feels like.' Sasuke thought 'One breath, one tiny movement of the eyes could mean instant death. If this goes on I'll go insane. I'd rather take my own life.' He started to move his kunai into a position to do just that when…

"Sasuke," Kakashi said, "Calm down. I'll protect you with my life. I will not allow my comrades to die. Trust me."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Zabuza said as he appeared in the middle of their formation. Tazuna and the Genin fell to the ground as Zabuza started to swing his sword. Kakashi ran up to him and put a kunai through his gut, but Zabuza just turned into I puddle of water.

"Behind you!" Called Kagome and Naruto, but too late, Zabuza's sword had already sliced through Kakashi, killing him. Or so it seemed. Kakashi also turned into nothing more than a puddle of water and another Kakashi appeared behind Zabuza, a kunai at his throat.

"Don't move." Kakashi said "Now its over."

"You think I'm that easy to kill?" Zabuza laughed "you are clever, making your clone say those words to draw my attention. Nice try." Then Zabuza turned into yet another puddle of water as the real one appeared behind Kakashi "but I'm not that easy to fool." And Zabuza attacked with his sword. Kakashi ducked and the sword was imbedded in the ground. Zabuza used the sword as leverage to kick Kakashi in the chest flinging him into the lake.

'This water isn't normal. It's dense, heavy.' Kakashi thought.

"Heh. Now I've got you. Water style: Water Prison Jutsu!" Zabuza said making hand signs and trapping Kakashi in a sphere of water.

"Escaping into the water, big mistake." Kakashi mumbled

"It may be water but it's stronger than steal." Zabuza told him. "Now to finish off the brats. Water Clone Jutsu!" and another Zabuza appeared from the water. "You think that Haiti-ate makes you a Shinobi. When you can hover between life and death with out being phased, then you might be Shinobi. When you've become so deadly that your name is in my Bingo Book then you might have earned the title Shinobi, but calling brats like you Shinobi is a joke." And the clone disappeared. After a second he reappeared to kick Naruto making his Haiti-ate fly off.

"Naruto!" Kagome called out.

"Take the bridge builder and run!" Kakashi demanded "The clone can't go far from the real body."

"Not an option sensei." Kagome said, "That became unthinkable the moment you got caught."

"I said run!" Kakashi ordered

"No matter how fast or far we go he'll track us down." Sasuke said. "Running won't help us."

"In the end. If we run we'll die." Kagome continued "Our best chance is getting you out. And if Tazuna allows it we aren't forgetting the mission."

"Go ahead free your sensei." Tazuna said "I'm not gonna stop you." At that Sasuke charged and Kagome disappeared. Sasuke threw shuriken at clone Zabuza who used his sword to block them. Then Sasuke jumped to attack and the Zabuza clone grabbed his throat and tossed him away.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried. Then Kagome's rose whip found its way around the clone Zabuza's neck. The clone disappeared then reappeared behind her, sword prepared to swing and chop Kagome into pieces. He swung the sword but right before it got to Kagome a silver blur disappeared with her. Clone Zabuza searched for where his pray had gone. He looked left and right and in the trees. He was about to give up and concentrate on the others when he heard her. Right above him.

"Fire style: Fox Fire Jutsu" she called as dark blue-green flames shot toward Zabuza's clone. The clone dodged and looked at the girl. She was riding on a huge silver fox that had sakura petals swirling around its paws and three tails.

"That's new." He muttered and jumped up to the fox and the girl, throwing them both to the ground. Then he turned to Naruto. Naruto started to run but saw his bandaged hand and remembered his oath. Then he charged at the clone. A dust cloud appeared and no one could see what was happening but when it settled Naruto was lying on the ground.

"Naruto!" Sakura screeched "Not even Sasuke could get him! What where you trying to accomplish!" Then Naruto got up and put on his Haiti-ate, which he had grabbed.

"Put this in your Bingo Book! The man who will become Hokage: Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto yelled at the clone. Sasuke and Kagome, with Kouba and Hisaki, made their way to him when he said "Teme, Kagome, I've got a plan."

"So," Sasuke came in "finally using you brain, huh?"

"Shut up duck-ass now is not the time." Kagome told him

"Alright guys," Naruto said, "Lets go wild." And the three of them smirked.

"Sill pretending to be Shinobi" Zabuza said "When I was your age my hands were already soaked in blood."

"Devil Zabuza." Kakashi said

"So I was in your book too eh…"

"Ten years ago in Kirigakure there was a graduation exam." Kakashi explained

"What kind of exam?" Naruto asked

"They made us fight to the death." Zabuza said "People you called friend, who you ate lunch with and told your dreams. All of them against you. Trying to kill you."

"That stopped ten years ago when a devil appeared. He slaughtered the whole class without a second thought and he wasn't a Shinobi." Kakashi said

"Their screams were beautiful." Zabuza commented

At that Kagome looked at Naruto and Sasuke. They nodded. At that she nodded to Hisaki who transformed and attacked with Kouba. They and Kagome kept the clone busy as Naruto gave Sasuke a large shuriken. Sasuke took aim at the real Zabuza.

"Demon Wind Shuriken: Windmill of Shadows." Sasuke said as he threw the Shuriken at the real Zabuza. Zabuza caught the shuriken in his free hand. Then he noticed the second shuriken in the shadow of the first. He jumped over that one.

"A shuriken can't touch me." Zabuza said. Then the shuriken transformed into Naruto who threw kunai at the arm keeping Kakashi imprisoned. Zabuza was forced to release Kakashi and drop the clone to dodge the kunai. Zabuza went to throw the shuriken he caught but Kakashi blocked it.

"Good job guys now let me take him." Kakashi said Naruto rushed out of the water as the fight restarted. Joining the other Genin and the foxes to protect the bridge builder. The two Jounin started doing a set of hand signs. When the hand signs were done they cried out "Water style: Water Dragon Jutsu" in unison. Two huge dragons made of water formed and attacked canceling each other out.

'Something's not right.' Zabuza thought 'the Sharingan can copy moves but both jutsu occurred simultaneously. Could he-'

"Read my mind." Kakashi finished his thought

'How is he-'

"Doing that."

'He's starting-'

"To get on my nerves."

'Damn monkey-'

"I'm gonna kill him."

Then Zabuza started to do another set of hand signs Kakashi doing every one at the same time. Then he saw it. He saw himself standing behind Kakashi.

"Water style: Water Vortex Jutsu" Kakashi said

"Impossible" Zabuza said as he was hit by the jutsu. He was washed up by a tree but stood up and continued to face Kakashi. "Can you see the future?" Zabuza asked.

"Yes, and this is your last battle." Kakashi told him. Then two senbon pierced Zabuza's neck and a boy wearing a mask appeared in a tree.

"You were right." The boy said "it was his last battle" and he disappeared with Zabuza's body.

"I can't believe it!" Naruto shouted. "It took all we had to get him down and that kid got him with a couple needles!"

"Easy Naru," Kagome said, "If your angry about it, make it your goal to be able to do the same."

Kakashi cover his eye and said, "The mission isn't over yet. We still need to get the bridge builder to hiss bridge."

"You can rest at my house once we get to the village." Tazuna told them.

"Lets get a move on." Kakashi told them. He took two steps then collapsed. Kagome sighed and put him on Hisaki, who carried Kakashi without complaint.

"He probably over used the Sharingan. If the scar over his eye is any indication, he wasn't born with it." Kagome said and started off with Kouba and Hisaki following. She looked back at the others who hadn't moved and asked "You coming?"

**0o0-O.o.O-0o0**

They had reached Tazuna's house and were given rooms. Sadly she had to share hers with the fan-girl. She lay on the bed and thought about her past.

_**Flashback no Jutsu**_

_**She ran to the well. She had finished her training with Sesshoumaru and Youko Kurama, one of the few remaining foxes and an old friend of Sesshou's, and she wanted to visit her human family to give them a proper good bye. She had reached the well and jumped in. She started to panic when the well glowed orange and not blue. And it didn't help that when she looked at herself she saw she was shrinking.**_

'_**not good!' repeated in her mind before she blacked out. **_

_**End Flashback no Jutsu**_

When she woke up she looked five years old and was lying on the ground in a room filled with people. She didn't know who they were but the clan head adopted her.

She didn't have to change her name because it was the same already. She found it strange but so many strange things had already happened to her that she didn't question it. Of course she was enrolled in the Shinobi academy and treated as a clan member. She had grown content with her life, she never forgot anything but she couldn't find a way back. That was the way it was for two years. Then one day she went back after training and found the clan slaughtered. She didn't know who did it but she was alone again.

Six months after that she found Sesshoumaru or he found her. They kept in touch and she learned that the well had brought her 1,500 years into the future instead of 500. Sesshou brings her scrolls from time to time. Apparently demons that survived made their own jutsu.

Eventually her thoughts slowed and she drifted into the land of dreams


	6. Training! time to climb trees

**_I am very, very sorry! I had writers block...then nearly forgot about this story...then school started...so SORRY! updates my take longer than normal cause of school...i'm just a high school kid so don't sue me. i don't have any money to pay you with any way..._**

**_DISCLAIMER: this is a __fan-fiction. so it makes sense that i am a _fan_ not the owner. but lets make it clear I OWN NOTHING!_ **

"To complete this training you must risk your very life." Kakashi said. The four Genin looked serious. They were training because of the combined suspicion of Kagome and Kakashi. They both thought Zabuza was alive.

"What do we have to do?" Naruto asked

"Climb trees." Kakashi responded. The four of them sweat dropped at that.

"Is that it Sensei?" Kagome asked Kouba and Hisaki yipped in agreement.

"Well there is one rule." Kakashi informed them. "No hands."

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Sasuke said.

"Like this." Kakashi said as he walked up the tree crutches and all. He reached a branch about halfway up and hung upside down. He threw a kunai at the Genin's feet. Sakura jumped when the kunai landed in front of her. "You channel chakra into you feet. Use the kunai to mark how far up your tree you get."

The four Genin picked up the kunai and walked up the tree. They channeled their chakra into their feet. Kakashi gauged the amount they used.

'Sasuke is using to little. Naruto has too much. Sakura is using the right amount but she doesn't have nearly as much chakra as the other tree. And Kagome…where is Kagome?' Kakashi looked around for is missing student. She had to be some where. Then he saw her falling in front of him headfirst. She flipped midair and landed on her feet like a cat. Her foxes closely followed her.

"Where did you go?" Kakashi asked

"Up the tree." Kagome said like it was obvious. Kakashi sighed. It was kind of obvious…

"Sensei!" Called a shrill voice. They looked over to see Sakura on a high branch.

"Well it seems the Kunoichi have better chakra control" Kakashi said. Kagome got bored and walked backwards up a tree. Kouba and Hisaki gave a foxy smirk at her antics and trotted up to the tree to meet her.

"As do the foxes…" Kakashi muttered. He didn't think animals would be able to do it…guess he was wrong.

"Sensei…since me, Kouba, and Hisaki can do it we're gonna go train on other stuff." Kagome said.

"May I ask what your gong to train on?" Kakashi asked

"Ask all you want." And with that Kagome disappeared. Kakashi sighed. At first he thought she might be somewhat normal, but she might just be the weirdest one there. He sighed again and reached for his Icha Icha Paradise. Of course it wasn't in his pocket. He started looking for it when he felt a tapping on his shoulder. He turned to see a vine pointing above his head. He looked and saw his precious orange book dangling just out of his reach. He glared at the vine and he jumped to get the book. The vine kept it just out of reach no matter how high he jumped. He started to hear laughing and turned to see Naruto rolling on the ground, even Sasuke was smirking at him. Then her heard snickering above him. He looked and saw Kagome holding the vine that had his book.

"I thought you where going to train." Kakashi glared at her.

"I am. I'm seeing how long I can hold the Jutsu for." Kagome grinned

"Can I have my book back?" Kakashi ground out. Kagome was about to reply when Kouba jumped onto her shoulder and started yipping. Kakashi looked at the fox strangely, he having been the only one to have not seen this yet. He quickly figured out the fox was speaking with Kagome when she responded.

"You sure you want that?" the fox nodded and Kakashi saw his book heading toward Kagome. He raised an eyebrow wondering what a fox would want with his book. Then again this wasn't a normal fox so maybe…

'Crap…' His eyes widened. With Kagome he was afraid she might burn his precious Icha Icha. He saw the book reach her and a smirk and blush form on her face as she started to read. In an instant the book was engulfed in dark blue-green flames.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Kakashi cried out. Kagome chuckled almost sadistically, and she was gone in a swirl of black petals.

**0o0-O.o.O-0o0**

Kagome appeared in a large clearing. She had sensed her Aniki coming closer so she went to meet him. Not a minute later he walked into the clearing. He looked just like he did in the Sengoku Jidai.

"Aniki why are you in the land of waves?" Kagome asked.

"There were some things I wished to have taken care of but I believe you are capable of handling Gatoh." Sesshoumaru said "I see you used that summoning I gave you." He added as his eyes landed on Kouba and Hisaki.

"Of course I would. Anyway Aniki, since you're here, wanna spar?" Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru smirked and drew Tokijin as Kagome pulled out her whip and released her illusion on her form. Her Ears and tails appeared. Her pupils became cat-like and her whiskers more prominent. She turned to Hisaki and Kouba telling them to keep out of this fight. The two of them stood still for a long moment before Kagome flicked her wrist her whip slashing at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru easily blocked the blow and rushed at her with his demonic speed bringing Tokijin down on her shoulder. She blocked his blow and wrapped her whip around his blade. They struggled for a bit but the blade ended up impaled in the earth. Sesshoumaru smirked and summoned his poison whip and flicked it at her. She blocked his swing and made one of her own, which he block. It went on like this for a minute until their whips were tangled together. They decided to drop the whips, Kouba rushing in to grab the rose as it fell, and fight hand-to-hand. Kagome lunged for Sesshoumaru's neck only for him to grab her wrist and try to twist it behind her back only to have her twist out of his grip. He went for her gut and she dodged to the left and aim for his heart. He jumped away from her then disappeared. She started to look around when she felt his claws on the back of her neck. She sighed.

"You win Aniki." She stated and he pulled his claws back and appeared in front of her again.

"Imouto…I have one more question for you before I leave." Sesshoumaru stated

"What Aniki, leaving already…" Kagome complained. "Can't you stay longer?"

"I will see you later so don't worry Imouto." Sesshoumaru reassured, "I was curious as to what that screaming earlier was."

"Oh my sensei's book got burned." Kagome stated off handedly

"Why do I doubt it was an accident?" Sesshoumaru sighed. Kagome just laughed and put her illusion back up. Kouba and Hisaki jumped onto her shoulders Kouba dropping the rose into her right hand.

"One last thing, I'll see you again soon." And with that he left.

**0o0-O.o.O-0o0**

Kagome watched in awe at how fast the boys ate. It was something. Not even Inuyasha ate that fast and he only came close when ramen was put in front of him. Then they puked.

"Don't eat if you're just gonna puke." Kagome told them.

"But…I…have to…get…stronger…then the…teme…" Naruto panted

"Same" Sasuke said

"Yes…" Kakashi chimed in "but eating then puking won't help…"

"More!" the boys on the team chorused then glared at each other.

Kagome and Kakashi gave a resigned sigh as the boys stuff them selves more. Kagome looked around trying to focus on anything other than the boys. Her eyes landed on a ripped photo.

"Why is that photo ripped?" Kagome asked.

"Oh…um…hat was Inari's father…" Tazuna's daughter Tsunami said. Inari, Tazuna's grandson, ran off at that.

"What happened to him?" Kakashi chimed in.

"He was killed by Gatoh…He was trying to go against Gatoh so he was killed as an example. All hope was crushed after that." Tsunami answered. Kagome walked upstairs to talk to Inari. She knocked and was told to come in. she entered to see Inari staring at the ocean crying.

"Hello Inari." She said softly

"Don't talk to me if your gonna try to pity me or comfort me." Inari said.

"I don't give false words of comfort." She stated "But," she continued "Naruto never had a father, or mother for that matter. And you know what, I have yet to see him shed a tear… of sadness…he did cry when I made him ramen from scratch once…" this got Inari to smile. Kagome got up to leave.

"You can watch the ocean with me Kagome-nee-chan." Inari said. Kagome smiled

"I'd love to." And the watched the ocean until Inari fell asleep. Kagome tucked him in and went to the room that she, sadly, had to share with Sakura.

**0o0-O.o.O-0o0**

"Lets go." Kakashi said the next morning. The boys were going to continue training on the trees but Kakashi decided to make her train with walking on water. Her meaning Kagome of course. Sakura was to protect the bridge builder that day. Kagome thought that the bridge builder may as well have no protection with the fan-girl being the only one protecting him but Kakashi wanted her to have more chakra control. She sighed and followed Kakashi. About ten minutes of walking later they arrived in a clearing that had a large lake in the center.

"This is just like what the boys are doing except over water. It's a bit harder." Kakashi warned. Kagome shrugged and walked over to the water. She put one foot in front of the other until she was three feet out and then…SPLASH! She popped up and gasped for air.

"Told you." Kakashi grinned then left her to train.


End file.
